Boarded
by Vangrul
Summary: Aboard a single LongSword alone and out gunned the Master Chief has to find away out of an uneasy situtation. He must uncover the mystery of how the Covenant found him, how another human maybe even one of his fellow Spartens captured an alien vessal. R


Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Halo or have any unknown information on the books because they belong to Bungies studios and the writers.  
  
A/N: The story takes place after Halo the game and talks about The Fall of Reach, and intertwines with First Strike But not exactly so some event would have never occurred. But the story will at some parts seem like First Strike. The entire course of this story will be about one and a half days but the story will have some significant events. It's more of set before First strike but then First strike will never have occurred so it's more of a sequel to the Halo game not book. Hope I wasn't confusing. The ages may be messed up but they just skipped from 2525 to 2552 and had 2535 as in a prequel which means 30 years went bye and we never knew what happened until parts of First strike. To be simple it can be counted as a prequel to first strike or a parallel story to it. The story is slightly AU. Just try to mind my grammer and some of the iformation about the faces since I haven't read the books in a while and didn't play the game for months. This is based of memory. Remember this is slight AU so don't complain about what their doing. Everything will be explain in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter1: Unwanted Visitors  
  
0648 Hour, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar)/  
  
Epsilon Eridani System near Reach Station Gamma  
  
Floating around in the emptiness of the Epsilon Eridani System was an USNC suit. It was battered and dented but no where near destroyed. Green MJOLNIR amour was hidden in the darkness of space keeping hidden from Covenant. The owner of the amour was a Spartan named James who was believed to have died. He managed to remain conscience somehow in the Quiet system that sometime had signals come to it.  
  
How long was it when James was at full strength and was with his fellow Spartans? In military time he would guess maybe forty hundred hours while in truth it was fifty-two minutes. The only thing he could possibly do was just drift around and pick up signal because his communicators were damaged. James was tiring and about to do the last thing he thought possible. He was about to give up until he picked up a signal coming from the Pillar of Autumn.  
  
"All UNSC ships there have just been an unidentified object on the edge of the Epsilon Eridani System. It's an artificial ring of unknown origin that not of the Covenant. It has an earthlike atmosphere because of oxygen-nitrogen. It has swamps, oceans, fields, beaches, glaciers, and jungles. There are also wind currents and hurricanes. The rings structure is unlike any known life forms and seems inhabitable but there is no information on made it's so we'll go check it out. We'll keep you posted." The message from Captain Keyes gave James some hope that humanity could make some sort of last stand on the ring. He knew it was a long shot but he was willing to bet on his life that John his friend also known as the master chief would be on the ring fight with UNSC soldiers against the Covenant.  
  
'I know this isn't the time to just sit around.' James thought as he looked around to see and asteroid field. He all ready came from through there and that was his main reason for being beat up. He looked around one last time wishing his jet pack hidden exploded causing him to be out there.  
  
2105 Hours, September 2, 2552 (Military Calendar)/  
  
Epsilon Eridani System near Reach Station Gamma  
  
A lot of time passed, maybe days but James remained strong as he laid sleep. His armor was in worse condition because of comet that just grazed off his suit when it passed him four hours ago. He got another incoming message waking him up. It was from the long sword that the Spartan 117 was on.  
  
"This is the Master Chief; the artificial ring world has been destroyed. Caption Keyes is dead; I repeat Caption Keyes is dead. The Pillar of Autumn is destroyed and less then a thousand people lived trough those events. Most of the Covenant on the planet died and both us the Humans and Covenant were attack and lost units by a perisect lifeforms called the Flood. They seem to be mindless, vicious and able to force the dead or weakened life forms and turn them into one of their carriers foor more iffections like a virus. A race called the Forerunners created the ring known as Halo. There are believed to be more and Halo has the power to wipe out all living life forms. Halo also was built to hold the Flood a perisect with the help of and unusual type of A.I. called the 343 Guilty Sparks. That is what is all known but I'm on the edge of the Epsilon Eridani system so send help." That was the end of the message and then there was static.  
  
Apparently John had been fighting on the ring after all like James thought. He looked around seeing nothing until he spotted a Covenant Carrier. It spotted him as he floated back. "No, how did they find me?" James gasped as he looked at the vessel come closer to him. He was under their gravity field as he looked up. He didn't see them on his motion sensors but then again they were messed up and damaged so he didn't know what happened. He was suddenly jerked out of space and landed face first on the floor of the ship. It resembled the Truth and Reconciliation a bit aside from the face that seven red, and two gold Elites where waiting for him as they pointed plasma rifles in his face. One of the two golden Elites walked toward James with a device that looked like a mask made to fit a human's face. The warrior tugged constantly until it took off James helmet. It roughly put the mask on James head but was careful not to harm James or break the mask. The mask just had a microphone and an ear piece like what celebrities wore on their face in the before the twenty-first when they performed a concert. "What does this thing do?" James asked to himself as he looked around.  
  
2115 Hours, September 2, 2552 (Military Calendar)/  
  
Covenant Transport Vessel in the Epsilon Eridani System  
  
"Follow me if you want to live!" The Elite said in a language that James knew and English.  
  
"How do you under stand me?" James asked uneasily because he was captured by the enemy, they weren't hostile yet, and they were talking about sparing his life.  
  
"Human, don't talk or I'll jam this in your mouth." The Elite yelled as it pointed the Weapon in his face. They continued to walk down the halls. James looked at the technology trying to see if he could even understand what was written on the walls. They seemed like mythology writing. He was also wondering why everything was purple, James stopped as he let his hand trail over the alien writing. A panel/chip ejected onto the floor that hand a map like image emitting from it. It was similar to the tracking device of the Spartans but also showed obstacles, doors and ships. James picked up the chip and pocketed it as he began to get up. He was hit in the back of the head by the blunt end of an energy sword that the golden Elite was now holding. The Elite click a button on the swords hilt and it reverted back into and plasma rifle. "Stop touching things you foolish human don't understand." The Elite yelled as it pushed James forward.  
  
James fondled around in his suits pockets until he felt to square shaped objects. He knew one was a trigger to self destruct spike bombs that where known a lotus mines and that he'd have to plant and take down the ship with him. The other was a box of contacts that he didn't seem to understand why they were there. It was amazing that in the times of danger you would always find something unusual yet somewhat a little funny. James held the box in his hand as he looked around. He was looking around until he spotted a Covenant leader. They were small aliens that resembled Grunts in size but surpassed Grunts tremendously in intellect. They sat in little space pods that levitated of the ground while they gave commands. They were holding a platinum colored eye scanning device. It resembled the object doctors would use to see in your ear but instead of shining light it sucked in light like a black hole in space next to a star.  
  
"That looks like an interrogation device." James muttered to himself as he looked at it. He wondered if they would use that object on him.  
  
"You are correct human. We use the device to scan the brain of all the information you have." The Elite coldly said slowing to watch James stare at it with idea's coming to his head to get by the device. A spike fell to the floor with out anyone but James noticing but he remained calm.  
  
"You get to the brain from the optics right?" James asked as his hand clinched around the contacts box.  
  
"Yes, anyway any plan you think of won't work." The Elite said as it looked ahead.  
  
When the entire group Covenant looked ahead James managed to slip two contacts in his eyes. He had planned from the second he seen the device to try to jam the signal and if his plan worked they would believe that it stopped working and they would never find Earth or any other inner planets with human life on it.  
  
James just noticed that while the ship was purple it had hints of green and blue. The walls were either large and octagon shaped or small and square shaped. Unlike the Truth and Reconciliation the ships main bridge wasn't a holding bay area wrapped around in Aztec like text but rather shaped like a roman coliseums with an row of six different colored Elite that had different amour plates unlike the generals which all had similar but hard armor the Elites armor was almost exactly like the MJOLNIR armor he wore. The armor was strong but not hard or heavy. It seemed light but also thick. It shined like a newly polished weapon but had some scratches indicating that they seen battle a good few times. He trough four spikes on the walls he was passing. "Fifteen more left."  
  
"What is this about? The Covenant, don't often take prisoners but rather finish them off." James stated as his eyes narrowed towards the room. He spotted five engineers floating around carrying tools like they were preparing for and event.  
  
"Not all Covenant like to kill all the time. We stop our rage at will instead of reallying on instincts like you humans who use Brute force. Right now, we using our minds to gather information. This is only a portion of the Covenant consul who will interrogate you now so go fourth while I introduce you." The Elite said as it pushed James.  
  
"Who said I'm going to cooperate?" James snapped as he turned around.  
  
"I did, so turn your ass around." The Elite yelled.  
  
"I only got one thing to say." James started.  
  
"What is it you infedel?" The Elite said as he growled lowly.  
  
"Fuck you." James said as he heard the Elite foam. It dropped its plasma rifle that was in the form of a sword and trough it down.  
  
The Elite charged a James full straight knocking him into a wall. It then swung bare fisted at The Spartan. It missed as it then was kicked in the chest. It looked down seeing James foot being press on its chest. It gave a loud laugh as it grabbed James leg. It jumped up and tossed James towards the clear floor. James heard a crack and knew something wasn't right. There was an ash tray object with a type of ash like substance lying on the floor. The golden creature charged again only to get the ash thrown in its eyes. James then stood up and picked up the metal as tray. It was heavier ten four humans combined but weights less then a vehicle. James stood up and hit the Elite Square in the face with the metallic alien metal. The alien stood up as it just appeared to have an open wound but seem unfazed at all by the blow. James rolled over to pick up the plasma sword but was stopped when he was grappled by the neck. He was thrown to the ceiling while the Elite picked up its plasma sword. James planted another spike on the roof for good measure before falling. It swiped at James as he was coming down only to be disappointed. The Spartan was guarding with his one and only arm. The Elite with drew the blade before I could do more damage then what was inflicted.  
  
_Damn, the bastard can take a lot of pain and dish out more._ James took the brief pause as his mark to make his move. He ran at the Elite and flipped of its chest a he grabbed the sword.  
  
James went into a frenzy swiping at the Elite until he successfully cut the arm. The Elite smiled at James as the pincers on its mouth that appeared to be jaws moved. The Elite withdrew its arm as it grabbed another plasma sword. James wondered why no other Covenant came until he remembered the tools. They needed to set up.  
  
James just rush forwards swiping as his connected with the other Elites. He somehow managed to fight even with his bio reading below yellow and being dark red. He really didn't care anymore. Reach was destroyed along with its bases. He knew from the attack on Harvest hat when the Covenant glass a planet they take everything down. Dr. Halsey, Kelly, Fred, Will and his other teammates he consider family most likely died. He knew John lived and that Linda might be alive since John live but he didn't know.  
  
"Stop this fight, Zorc as a Covenant general I would think you would have better self control instead of acting as a human." One of the Covenant consul members said as he looked at James. James dropped the sword along with another spike leaving fourteen.  
  
'So these where the Covenant, we were supposed to capture, not the generals, this explains why they were supposed to make a deal.' James thought as he was close but still off about the species the Covenant he looked at the Elite. Unlike most it had yellow cat like eyes, it didn't have the pincers but human Jaws and its teeth where shaped like and overbore not a carnivore. Last the amour was green like a forest rogue.  
  
"I seen your fight, you fight exceptionally well for a human. The armor you were, it seems to be ancient but new at the same time, what it's made of?" The Elite asked a questioning tone. It started to touch the armor when James grabbed its arm.  
  
"Never touch, just look at what will kill you and second I really don't know so you won't get anything out of me." James said as beads of sweat rolled down his youthful face. He appeared to be twenty-four while he was actually thirty-six. He spent eleven years looked up in cryo storage after a fight against the Covenant in 2535 on Jericho VII.  
  
"I don't believe you, but we'll see soon just stay put. And as for you Zorc well you can just reclaim your honor in a battle to the death against a Hunter. But as we all know Hunters are never alone so you'll have an assigned partner." The consul member said.  
  
"The human" A white Elite said as he stood next to James without him knowing it. The Elite was a different jus like the green Elite. This one had a blunt head with sharp teeth. Its eyes where brown maybe from dirt or mud and last it had one giant claw that had was used as a weapon and one that had a shield like an Hunter as it was a normal Elites hand size so it could hold the shield.  
  
"So when's the whole interrogation deal?" James said as he knew he wouldn't break. He was strong mentally and wouldn't let anything slip that could help the Covenant. He wouldn't fall into some plan just because so aliens were acting nice and friendly. He knew after they got information from broken people they would most likely kill him.  
  
"Now" The green Elite said as James was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Wake up, you only been out for four minutes." Zorc yelled as James was lifted up on a slab of metal. He was the attention of size Covenant consul members which he already met two the rest were one more Elite, a grayish black Brute, a prophet and a red Hunter with an orange one behind him. He wasn't even introduced before having multiple questions bestowed upon him.  
  
"Where is your home planet?" Green Elite asked not rushing. The Elite looked down at James with glowing eyes boring into his pupils.  
  
"..." James remained quite as all the Elites smirked at him. His expression went from serious and stern to confused and cautious. He looked around as he seen that he was stripped of the upper half of his MJOLNIR amour. Stripped of his pride, indemnity, and who he James was!  
  
"I see you're not so tough without your little amour to protect you." Zorc mocked as he stood towards the open hatch bay. Zorc was perfectly fine even from the fight that almost took James life if it wasn't for the consul member interfering.  
  
"You're amour intrigues me what's it made from?" The prophet asked as it looked towards the Spartan warrior. It was floating in the chair/seat that was always seen with it. It was now the center of attention as every one quieted down.  
  
"..." James seemed to get bored fast of his current situation. He was use to being beat up. From his childhood training of battle he was never questioned like the Covenant did. The people who Captured James would question him and if he remained quite he would be tortured or punished not just questioned again.  
  
"Are there any more of you infantry warriors like your self?" The white Elite asked imposingly.  
  
"..." James wasn't buying into the nice attitude. He closed his eyes about to fall asleep until he felt a blow to his chest. Zorc hit him right on the abs which felt like a civilian getting hit in the ribs with a sludge hammer.  
  
James hunched over in pain but his restraints had a good grip on him.  
  
"Get the scanner, now" Zorc yelled as an sleeping Grunts woke up and ran towards the device James seen earlier. The Grunts wobbled to the desk the device was laying on. The Grunts was black and slightly stronger then the rest since it could hoist fuel rod cannon that banshee's and Hunter used. The Grunts recovered the device and ran towards Zorc. It felt over its own feet sealing its fate as a long, agonizing, painful torture. The device skidded on the polished floors surface towards Zorc who snatched it up.  
  
"Now where is your home planet?" The Prophet asked whit a wicked grin.  
  
"Don't know." James responded as he smirked. He knew that would be a starting question followed by who are you.  
  
"Zorc check him." The White Elite said as it leaned back in its seat.  
  
Zorc walked over to James and put the tip over the Spartans right eye. Light illuminated in a flash as it felt like taking a plasma bolt in the face. It burned peeling trough layers trying to force its way to the optics but was fail because of the coating of the contacts.  
  
"What the matter?" The Elite roared. It was losing patience. It was pissed because one human was somehow managing to find a way pass them with out them knowing.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The Hunter asked as it stood up charging its gun.  
  
"Billy bone, it was a Covenant in the form as a human. I need to go eat Grunts and prey to the all might stick. I love you almighty stick" James preached which cause an up roar between the Elites. To talk about there religion in a way was a crime. Zorc jumped on top of James and punched him in the face about three times before he was restraining by Grunts. He snapped there little neck that left a crunching sound. He soon calmed down and walked over to James. "You see this chip. Its one of the A.I's we recover from that planets you call Reach."  
  
The Brute chuckled and the two Hunter's armors went up and down a couple of time which meant that they were amused by the display of defiance.  
  
"You lie, you Covenant bastard." James yelled angrily. He knew the planet was being glassed and they would show him a captured.  
  
"Fine, look and see for your self." Zorc said as he inserted the A.I in a computers system. A hologram that resembled Cortana appeared. It was one that James seen before when he was once on Reach. He didn't know how the Covenant got there hands on it because the A.I should have been destroyed.  
  
"Kalmiya" James said as more of a whisper. That was one of Dr. Halsey A.I's how did the Covenant get there hands on here was a complete mystery to him. He wondered if all that was a trap and if she was real. If he knew the Spartan retreated and left Kalmiya because of too little time and there was a swarm of Covenant near this pick up ship then every thing would fall into place but he had zero information to prove if she wasn't just an alien A.I. disguise.  
  
"...Whatever, so are you going to finish me off or let me live?" James asked as he looked around.  
  
"One last question before you go into battle, where is the ship that you picked up signals from?"  
  
"I don't know" James said as he slowly closed his eyes.  
  
Zorc attached the end of a Plasma T.V. like set to the end of the scanner and showed it to the consul. Zorc then scanned his eyes. The light was turning dark. It was sucking some type of substance from his eyes that resembled tears. It shattered the contacts and started to become more forceful. It was pulling at his optical nerves and was traveling towards the brain. It seemed to give a head ac. It felt like someone entered his mind and took all the information about the ships location showing how the area looked and was located. It then stopped and James seen Zorc standing over him.  
  
James was breathing hard as he looked at the entire consul. He saw Kalmiya, staring at him in a look of confusion and wonder. He then knew that was a human made A.I because of real time expression they showed like humans.  
  
"Ain't it a rush?" Zorc mocked in a taunting voice. "Now how does the ship look?" Zorc yelled before doing the process again. James felt his mind on the brink of tearing because of all the images of a long sword being shown. He felt as if he would die only to be thrown off the slab of metal.  
  
"Were done for now." Zorc said as James stumbled to get up. James hung his head down as Kalmiya shook her head. They knew where the long sword was located because the forced there way into his mind. It was a brutal torture unlike what he ever experienced. James backed up on the floor as he regained composure. He already had shown weakness so he'd have to make up for it. He stood up as if he was unfazed. "So, when's the battle going to start?" James asked as he shook his head trying to get the grogginess out his system.  
  
"Sadly in five minutes." Zorc responded as he turned and walked away.  
  
2313 Hours, September 2 (Military Calendar)/  
  
Covenant Transport Vessel in the Epsilon Eridani System  
  
The ground began to rumble as the floor began to spread apart. The entire room was sinking into the floor and James didn't want to be swallowed so he ran towards where kalmiya was. After the floor was swallowed another floor came falling down passed the consul.  
  
"Were going to one of our home planets, that place is where we all will battle." Zorc explained as he stood in the door way.  
  
"Kind of like how gladiator fought for the kings and pharaohs in ancient time!" James muttered as Zorc looked down at him.  
  
"Get the A.I. fast while everyone's gone." Zorc muttered as he pushed James.  
  
"I'm not falling for this trap; you'll just get me killed." James responded as he seen his shield recharged fully and his health meter slowly coming back up.  
  
"I know it'll help you if you have it and we need all the help we can get for the time being." Zorc explained for his unusual Covenant behavior.  
  
James started walking towards Kalmiya but then he heard a click. He jumped back as he seen a cage come down where he was standing. He knew it was a trap to capture him. He wanted a fight and since his shield was almost refilled he believed he could handle the golden Elite. He retrieves a pistol from his waist and aimed at Zorc. He stared shooting the Elite in the head but the bullets seemed not to have an effect. The Elite took the Grunts Needler and started towards James growling. It was being shots yet still charged as it shot six pink plasma sparks at James hitting him in the side.  
  
After the six shot an explosion erupted at James side burning trough a little more or the MJOLNIR amour. He fell on the ground in pain as Zorc walked over to him. The ground began to rumble as they felt them self being pulled into slip space. Luck was on James behalf because most likely if the ground hadn't rumbled Zorc would have killed him.  
  
The golden Elite stood walked over James body pointing the Needler in his face. James shot Zorc square in the face causing him to fall down. He was breathing heavily but just barely as he remained determined to cling to life. Zorc on the other hand was breathing just fine as he was lifting his body up.  
  
"Damn, he can, take a lot, of pain." James said as he was winded. He was sat up before he heard the breaking off a door. James looked to his right to seen a green blast headed for him and Zorc. Apparently time had run up.  
  
2318 Hours, September 2 (Military Calendar)/  
  
Covenant Transport Vessel in the Epsilon Eridani System  
  
James rolled out the way only to be shot at again. Two yellow Hunters where aiming at him again as they let go a borage of shots again but this time they grazed his amour.  
  
"Another close call and I'll die." James muttered as he looked at the Hunters. They started charging at him before the one on the left was tackled. Zorc apparently was helping because he cared for his life.  
  
"Are you going to sit around or do something?" The Elite asked as he was thrown up towards the coliseum seats. The Elite hugged to wall before jumping behind the Elite. Zorc was about to shot when he gasped.  
  
"What's the problem?" James asked as he flipped to the right onto the desk holding weapons on the inside.  
  
"I don't see an opening in their amour anywhere, you?" Zorc asked as he continued to dodge wild swings of a shield hitting the ground.  
  
James ran at a Hunter seeing no opening he decided to set a trap. He ran dropping spikes all around the Hunter until he was down to seven. He ran towards the behemoth allowing it to knock him into the air so he could put one the bottom of the coliseum seats that where above and dropped one the Hunter's chest. James landed one his feet he grew bored so he began to walk away.  
  
"You all bore me bye." James said as he walked towards where Kalmiya's A.I chip was.  
  
"Why you little infuedal human" The Hunter yelled as it ran towards James shooting and constantly missing.  
  
"Sorry you still bore me." James muttered as he pulled out the detonator. He withdrew Kalmiya's chip and pressed the detonator. The spikes around the Hunter blew up followed by the Coliseum collapsing.  
  
The Spartan began to run out the room into the passage with the spike all around it. But he noticed something new. The main bridge was in front of him. He set of all the spikes in the hall destroying its layer leaving him safe from the Elites for a while.  
  
"Kalmiya, how do I get into that bridge?" James asked as he inserted her chip into his waist which had a port like the ports in the back and on the side of his helmet. Unlike Cortana who felt cool interring the brain her older sister felt warm which would lead one to believe A.I had there own way of making your body react to their presence.  
  
"There may be an air vent you could crawl in but you'll need to shed the rest of your amour or you can risk letting me hack the doors A.I program." Kalmiya stated as James looked around.  
  
"Do it fast" James said as he inserted the chip. He looked towards the destroyed hall way. Fire was surrounding the way towards him and the walls collapsed in. Plasma shot were coming trough the rubble but seemed to have zero effect.  
  
"Done" Kalmiya said as before she was withdrawn and inserted into his waist again. James ran trough the over sized holding door as they enclosed.  
  
"I need an early retirement." James muttered as he walked towards the computers main frame hard where. He shook his head causing black hair to fly around. Hair tossed and landed on his shoulders as he ran towards the alien technology.  
  
"Can you send a message to the long sword that there going to be boarded by Covenant?" James asked as he wondered for the first time how Covenant computers and systems work.  
  
"Do you think I can't?" The A.I asked with a temper as the Spartan put her into the main frame.  
  
"I would never doubt your abilities." James said truthfully as he knew she was his only help on the ship.  
  
James lied down on the floor as he stared at the ceiling. He wondered how long he could survive in the armada. Wars were getting tougher and every war he lost more people he considered family.  
  
"Kalmiya, Is anyone on reach alive?" James asked as he lied on the bare smooth floor.  
  
"Dr. Halsey, Kelly, Fred, Will, and more are still alive but are being assaulted underground but most likely they'll they should be able to get pass this war." In truth the A.I knew that Spartan's and the Dr. most like had a chance of being dead then living but that hope might have been the last line of keeping the young man going.  
  
2323 Hours, September 2 (Military Calendar)/  
  
Aboard Longsword fighter, uncharted system, Halo debrie field.  
  
"In coming message" The A.I known as Cortana said to the master chief as he looked out the window.  
  
"From what" John asked as he walked over towards the nose of the Longsword.  
  
"A Covenant transport vessel warning us of danger." Cortana said as the mater chief almost lost his balance.  
  
"What are they planning?" John wondered as he re-laid the message on screen.  
  
"Covenant are planning on boarding you. They are going to kill or capture either way you're screwed. This is Kalmiya; I'm accompanied by a Spartan. The Covenant tried to extract data but I held them off by sending multiple viruses. Leave quick we're able to only hold them off so long." "You or me can hold them off?" James yelled over the back round seeming a bit comfortable. "Quit, the Covenant may have reached you bye now. We'll see if we can keep you linked up, good luck." The messaged ended in static as the Image of the A.I and the laying soldier faded away.  
  
"Was that James voice, couldn't be." John muttered as he re-laid the message multiple times only to stay astonished. He couldn't believe his eyes. How was that possible? It couldn't be he pushed all the thoughts of James being there away. He would just believe it was another Spartan on the image.  
  
The ship shook as the Covenant cruiser appeared from slip space. The started to force them self on the Longsword sending parties on different levels like they did to the Pillar of Autumn.  
  
"Let's give them an invitation that they won't forget." John said lowly as he walked towards the weaponry. He snatched a modified assault rifle that sported a new scope which can and would burst for snipers. He took a lotus mine which in James case known them a spike bombs incase he had to take out a group of Elites. A pistol for medium combat along with three clips for each weapon and four frag grenades on his belt. He wished he could take more but he'd have to work with what he had. He spotted a shotgun that he knew that he didn't have space for but he still took it. He put the pistol at his waist. He had the assault rifle lying on his back like some type of sword and hand the shotgun on his other waist inches off the ground.  
  
There was a Grunt that was walking around that he spotted down the hall. It was patrolling so he had to take the little creature out fast. He looked trough the scope and shot the critter in between the eyes instantly killing it before it hit the ground. Blue blood started to puddle around the creature. John ran over and through the body in one of the weapon lockers. John used one of the mobs in the mess halls closet that was on the side of him to clean the blood.  
  
He looked trough the mess hall to see four Grunts, ten Jackals and three Elites. If that wasn't bad enough, there where two Brutes, on each entrance giving a total of twelve. A door on each side, with added doors north, and west.  
  
"Damn, how the hell am I supposed to get in?" John muttered under his breathe as he looked over towards the entrance. At least there where no Hunters to deal with. Hell if there where Hunters it might as well become a suicide mission.  
  
John ran back to the weapon case room and locked around the pistols. He found what he needed which was a silencer for the pistol. He ran back to the mess hall as he equipped the silencer onto the pistol. He aimed at the closest Brute towards his which was on the left which was where he needed to go. He shot the Brute in the head. It lived unlike the Grunts and came rushing towards him.  
  
"What the hell is that?" John asked as he fled towards the weapon room. Fight when you need to and fighting when you had the odds on your side was smart and John would have the odd with him if the hairy gorilla creature followed. John fell as he felt the big beast jump on his back. He didn't enjoy being on the ground since the creature could pound around at him like it was.  
  
The Brute picked john up from off the ground and looked at him. It tossed him towards the air and showed blades on its forearms. It ran at John at John about to swipe him from the air.  
  
John flipped his body to land as he dropped the pistol and snatched the shotgun from his waist and shot the Brute in the leg. It still ran which was crazy and strange. John unloaded pounds of silver lead into the Brutes head until it started to decreases in speed. It swiped at John missing. John ducked and snapped its neck with both hands in a gruesome fashion. He sat down on the floor as he tried to regain his breathe.  
  
"Take god you where smart enough to lure it away from the others or else you'd be screwed." Cortana said which sounded more insulting then grateful.  
  
"Thank you for your gratefulness." John said to the artificial intelligence with pure sarcasm as he got up. He walked silently in the heave amour as he snuck past the Elites. He hid in all the darkness he could find avoiding a possible fight. Now to handle the two Brutes, he picked up a plasma pistol and shot a Brute and tossed it in the direction of a Grunt.  
  
2336 Hours, September 2 (Military Calendar)/  
  
Aboard Longsword fighter, uncharted system, Halo debrie field.  
  
A whimpering Grunts looked up as it seen two Brute walked over to it. The Brute was shot and the weapon was next to the Grunts. It was screwed beyond anything else. It started to stutter as it backed up into a table.  
  
"I, I, I, did didn't do it." The Grunts said as it fell back. It was snatched as thrown into a wall. The Grunts ran as it wobbled away from the two following Brutes.  
  
2338 Hours, September 2 (Military Calendar)/  
  
Aboard Longsword fighter, uncharted system, Halo debrie field.  
  
"Barbarians," Cortana said as John took his opening and ran trough the door. Unlike the Pillar of Autumn there wasn't a hall but a rest room area. Showers, toilets and stalls where in the area.  
  
Nothing was useful so John ran out the room. He was near a glass see trough door showing space. Nothing special just space with debrea of a destroy world. But it was some thing no some things next to the glass. John ignored them as he continued on through the room. He heard moaning as a black Grunts fell dead at his feet. John pointed the shotgun forward as a plasma rifle was pointed in his face.  
  
"What the hell is this?" John asked himself out loud as he stared at the figure in black. It's had an amour like an Elite but had the claw of a flood and had a brown helmet own.  
  
The figure screeched as it swung its claws towards john as it missed. It kept missing until it was kicked into a pole thirty km from it. John jumped on it as he pointed the shotgun at it. It head shook until the helmet feel off. John jumped of the creature as it stood up. It was a dead marine that was having its face rotting off which meant that it was a flood.  
  
John was about to shoot the flood when he saw a green blast eradicate the creature. The ship vibrated as John seen a tall skinny life form walk towards him. It was a golden Elite holding a fuel rod cannon over its shoulder as it walked over an helped John up.  
  
"Let's go before more come." The Covenant soldier said in a teen human voice as it ran towards the window.  
  
John didn't know why but he followed the Elite as it ran towards the window.  
  
That's all I can right because I have writers block. This is the revision of my original story. I'll explain more about it in the next chapter. Just to know this is like an slight AU but really just the same only AU with the culture later on because I have no idea about the culture. But last I don't believe future chapters will be this long. I usually write 7-10 pages this is 17. Read & Review. 


End file.
